A more versatile cyanoethyl-protected phosyphoramidite reagent for the synthesis of oligonucleotides that contain dihydro-5-aza-cytosine instead of cytosine was developed. Its efficiency in automated DNA synthesis is being evaluated with biologically selected target 24-mers.